


i am your god (no, you're my personal lucifer)

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Cannibalism, Childe & Sire Interactions, Demon Blood, Demons, Gen, Graphic Description, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: Bill Cipher has an unnatural obsession with Dipper Pines.This has unforeseen consequences.





	i am your god (no, you're my personal lucifer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_of_the_Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Snakes/gifts), [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/gifts).



> this is very dark and i blame meb and kae for encouraging me on this

Dipper Pines had expected a normal summer.

After the his first adventure into the great unknowns of Gravity Falls; he had expected a fun, exciting summer.

He wouldn’t be ready for what was coming.

* * *

 

Dipper had been having a stressful day.

He had barely lived through an attack on both him and his great-uncle. If it hadn’t been for blind luck, both of them would be dead.

In the high after surviving the attack he was asked a life-changing question.

_“Would you like to be my apprentice, Dipper?”_

He, of course, agreed.

* * *

 

That was the beginning of the end for him.

_(But he never could remember the exact moment it all fell apart._

_It all blended together after so long.)_

* * *

 

Mabel had heard the conversation.

_(Ohgodohgod—)_

_(She ran into the forest—)_

_(ALONE—)_

She was always alone.

_Unlike him._

_His captor never left him alone anymore._

* * *

 

Mabel had given Bill the Rift.

Everything changed in that moment.

_Though, even if she hadn’t done that; everything still would have happened, just in a different order._

_Dipper didn’t regret a single thing that led up to this point._

_(That was a lie._

_He regretted a lot of things._

_Like being born._

_And trusting adults to protect him._

_They had always been inadequate at that.)_

* * *

 

A giant X reigned supreme over the sky.

It was Bill’s sign of chaos.

_He was here._

_(And he would never leave.)_

* * *

 

Dipper and his friends all joined together to defeat Bill, thinking—stupidly—that a “prophecy” that Ford had found would defeat Bill.

They had forgotten that Bill could do _anything_ with no consequence in this dimension.

As soon as he saw them, they were defeated.

_(Mabel, tied up in her own sweater as it tightened just enough for her to have significant trouble breathing.)_

_(Ford, his broken glasses stabbing into his eyes. His jacket had become an amalgamation of mouths and eyes; the mouths gripped onto his skin, tearing through the skin easily.)_

_(Stan, his bow tie becoming a big bow that covered his mouth. His skin rapidly paling, whether it was because of a lack of air or fear was unknown to him.)_

_(Wendy, her shoes tightened beyond what she could take. Her gloves did the same thing, and were soon coated in blood flowing from the holes in the items.)_

_(Soos, with his shirt ripping away from his skin, taking some of said skin with it. The shirt wrapped around his neck. It looked tight.)_

_Nothing happened to Dipper._

* * *

 

 _“Pine Tree,”_ Bill cooed from behind the pre-teen. _“Why are you trying to—“_ The demon’s voice and body shifted in less than a second into, respectively, a larger form and a deeper, demonic tone. “Kill me?”

Dipper’s eyes widened, as his breathing quickened. Bill was _right there._ All of his friends were immobilized and hurt. And he was _twelve._

He wasn’t ready for this.

* * *

 

If Bill had a mouth, he’d be smirking.

It was all going to plan.

* * *

 

 _“Pine Tree,”_ the triangle started. _“I have a…_ preposition _for you.”_

That can’t be anything good, because it was coming from _Bill Cipher;_ and everyone knew that anything coming from him was either a half-truth or a lie.

 _“Come on! At least think about it!”_ Dipper continued to inch backwards, towards his family. Towards his salvation.

_He wasn’t old enough for this shit._

_“Kid.”_ His muscles froze, tensing up though he hadn’t meant to.

Wait.

He couldn’t _un_ freeze his legs.

_Oh god._

_“The offer is—“_ Dipper looked defiantly at the ground, refusing to look at Bill. The demon quickly fixed that, though. He placed his three-fingered hand under his chin and forced him to make eye contact. _“I spare your friends, and you stay_ here.”

He paused for an unnecessary amount of time, for the drama. _“In the Fearamid! With me!”_

His hands clenched. Did he even have a choice in this? Most likely not, that’s how Bill _functioned._ Give someone a choice: either have someone kill everyone they love, or have them do a favor. It’s an impossible question. There was only one answer.

“I’ll do it.”

_“Good.”_

* * *

 

Some days he regretted agreeing to the deal. He regretted sitting on Bill’s throne of human agony. Bill wouldn’t let him sit in front of it. He’d have to _lean against_ the frozen people of Gravity Falls.

He regretted that he could get _used_ to demons coming up to him to taunt and belittle him.

_(It had already happened enough in his life for him to be accustomed to it.)_

He regretted that some days he even forgot that there had been anything before Gravity Falls. That he had _parents._

_All that mattered was Gravity Falls._

He regretted that everyday, without fail, Bill would approach him as he sat in front of the throne.

No dialogue would be exchanged but Bill always looked oddly… _serious_ during these exchanges.

The demon would conjure a knife that was off in some way. Whether it twisted around itself, or looked like a rams’ horns.

He would then cut himself and force the blood down Dipper’s throat.

It was an odd sensation, and unlike anything he’d ever felt.

The blood was dark, but not _black._ It was slow moving, like honey coming from it’s bottle.

_And it tasted as good._

The liquid seeped deep into his body. He could taste it in the cracks of his teeth, and the back of his throat.

It contaminated his stomach, though he would only realize that _much_ later.

* * *

 

Dipper was tired.

He was _so tired._

The child hadn’t slept in days.

_He couldn’t sleep._

When he asked Bill about it, the demon stayed silent.

* * *

 

He hadn’t slept in months, though he ignored that nowadays.

Now, he was starving.

He needed something inside of him.

_He needed it or else he’d go insane._

* * *

 

Bill Cipher was a happy demon.

His plan was going past even _his_ expectations.

* * *

 

During the usual time Dipper would consume Bill’s blood, he had a realization.

As he felt the slow-moving blood trickled down his throat, his hunger lessened.

_The blood quenched his hunger._

_He needed more._

* * *

 

“I’m hungry!” Dipper complained, “and your blood is what feeds me, so can I have more?”

Bill could’ve grinned right then, _it was perfect._

_“Why of course, my little Pine Tree.”_

Dipper bloomed under perceived fondness, and he had forgotten the past for the nickname. Calling him Pine Tree made him act like an affectionate puppy.

He was so easy to play with.

* * *

 

Bill handed the brunette something red and glossy, was it ribs? Bill most likely wouldn’t give him human food, maybe it was something he ate?

He looked at the skin-colored blob, it had a steady stream of blood coming from it.

He ate it.

It was pretty boney, though.

* * *

 

Dipper Pines had not looked in the mirror the whole time he was in the Fearamid.

Bill thought this _hilarious._ For, if he had seen himself he would’ve _realized what was happening._

_But he didn’t._

He didn’t see his hair starting to grow a golden hue.

Nor his sclera darkening to a shade of grey.

Or his irises becoming a familiar golden color.

Or his skin lightening beyond what is normal.

Bill smiled.

_His apprentice was such an idiot sometimes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Explaination:  
> Bill gets Dipper to join him. He isolates him and begins to feed him demon blood, and making him addicted to said blood. As a plus, the blood makes him Bill's childe (like vampires!)
> 
> The fanart in the chapter is by MeilLebu!


End file.
